Harry Potter and the Slytherin Saviours
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry is in need of saving can the Slytherins and two Gryffindors save Harry before he becomes the next dark lord or is the golden Gryffindor already too far gone lost in his own darkness. Can the Gryffindor learn to trust again and have a family he truly desires or join Voldemort and rule as his equal and watch the wizarding world burn. These characters aren't mine


Harry Potter and the Slytherin saviours

Chapter 1- Home at the Dursley's

It was little over one o'clock when Harry turned up back at the Dursley's house in Surrey

him and his friends Ash and his five friends who Harry met in his 3rd year who are werewolves and Marcus with his 3 friends who are known members if one of the most vicious vampire clans in the wizarding world.

They were having a lads night out after the death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black they took him out for a little get together party Zack smirked "Yo Prince lets go have some fun before those

idiot protectors of yours realise you're out".

Prince smirked "Yeah they'd kill me if they saw who I'm hanging around with probably make snake face's job easier".

Marcus growled "I won't let him hurt my Prince". Prince grinned and kissed Marcus roughly growling as Marcus sunk his fangs in Harry's neck as they rubbed off each other making the other pant.

Ash chuckled "Calm down you too you're both like rabbits" Prince smirked "I like rabbit" as he lick his lips Zack groaned "How are you so in touch with you're inner wolf Prince the only two people I know who have fully merged with there wolves are Greyback and his cub Lupin".

Prince "Well I was never one to follow the rules plus I a Vaewolf so I have more control than most".

Sam snickered "Of course you do Prince when you're not having a temper tantrum".

Prince grinned "Let I get from my mother".

Marcus replied "Indeed and I love it when you get al hot and bothered you little ripper".

Tom groaned "That was some party we were wasted blood drunk I woke up with such a hang over".

Ash interrupted "I felt like hell the wolfsbane was awful but at least we didn't kill each other that night".

Prince sneered "Tell me about it I do even know who I ..." then he blushed when Marcus added "Me".

They went hunting and killed a couple of willing homeless despite people they never took someone's life until they wished it there fun night Marcus took his Prince home and dropped the others off "See ya Prince".

The next morning Harry slipped his glamours back on and rolled onto his side holding his head and laughed darkly at the night him and his friends had.

Petunia shook her head Vernon was away she knocked Harry's door he hissed "What do you what!?". Petunia glared but sighed she deserved his anger as much as Vernon "Harry I need to talk to you about you're late nights and you're disappearing I'm worried and don't you dare laugh it's true you are still my sister's son".

Harry sneered "Not anymore he is dead along with Sirius and you will be getting a letter soon I have changed my name legally it is now **Hadrian Black Prince".**

Petunia gasped "Why what has happened is to the kind loving and forgiving boy".

Harry ripped the door open and snarled "He died do you heard me you, your filthy husband and those who were meant to protect me! This is who I now deal with it".

Petunia looked into the eyes that once reminded her of her sister now they were cold and dead she gulped fighting back the tears "What have we done to you child you deserved so much better".

Harry hissed "Save you guilt and pity to someone who wants it and I am not going back to Hogwarts either".Then slammed the door in his face as Harry punched the wall making her wince she quickly when down stairs and got a piece of parchment out "Dear Severus,

I know this must come as a shock but I need you to take Harry I fear for his mind and soul he has changed his eyes used to remind me of my dear sweet Lily now they are cold and dead it scares me.

He is going down a dark path and we both know where it leads to I know you hate James but Harry is part of Lily and is need of help I fear for his life and my own my husband has been getting worse Vernon treats Harry like you're father did you please I need you're help.

Something is wrong with him he is different he has even changed his name legally to Hadrian Black Prince.

He came back this night covered in filth and blood he has been going out and not coming back to early in the next morning he won't let me in and I found books in his room that are dark arts I fear he will turn his back on the light he has already embraced the dark I can see it in him.

He said he isn't planning on going back to Hogwarts what has become of the kind forgiving boy that I used to know please come soon my husband is away for a few days.

8'clock at night the full moon was tomorrow Harry smiled in delight his friends would be coming for him soon Marcus through a stone at his window Hadrian grinned as all his friends and mate are there.

Petunia came out "Harry you get back in you're room this instant young man!"

Hadrian smirked darkly and used a wandless dark spell to make her stop talk but missed in a flash they were gone.

Severus opened the letter and rushed to tell the headmaster who was talking to a tired Remus and his therapist Tim with Draco and Lucius and told them about the letter Dumbledore frowned then looked serious.

Draco snored but his eyes shone worry "She is probably being dramatic".

Lucius nodded "That boy is probably treated like royalty".

Severus shook his head "I knew Petunia when I was younger this she would not lie about".

Remus had concern written all over his face "We have to go save my cub!".

Dumbledore nodded and flooed to the fireplace and instantly felt recently powerful dark magic his eyes looked dull and sad "It seems our young Harry has indeed being practising the darker arts"

Severus cursed when a trembling Petunia came down stairs Severus quickly gave her a calming draught "Were is Potter? He asked serious

Petunia shook as tears leaked from her eyes "He went out the window and left with his friends a gang of them he won't by back till around 1".

Draco shiver in awe as he felt the dark trace in magic "But Potter is a Gryffindor why is he being so.."

Lucius cut in "Slytherin I feel it too Draco the Potter boy has been using the dark arts for sometime it seems".

Remus shook his head in denial "No Harry would not it hates dark magic".

The headmaster looked his age tonight "Remus my boy Petunia has been correct I fear our Harry has been corrupted by the dark I only hope he can still be saved".

Tim frowned "Tell me about the boy maybe I can help like I did my dear friend Severus".

Petunia nodded and finished about Harry's life and should them his journal which Remus took with shaky hands and read "Dec 21st 1987

Today is the day I gave into my craves I need the pain to stop the nightmares the beatings

I am not weak but my mind is screaming for release I feel like I'm drowning and no one can heard me scream.

I can't stand Ron and Hermione I heard them they only became my friends for fame and money they broke what little trust I had Draco was right I should of shook his hand maybe it's not too late I've made a few mistakes but I'm not the only one"

"Jan 8th 1987,

My godfather caught me shit I though I could keep this a secret damn but its too late now no one understands me except Sirius he healed my wounds and ask me why I told him of my past and my present I never wanted this the fame or to be the chosen one all I ever wanted was a family.

Sirius made me promise if I felt that way again to speak with him maybe I can get through this"

"Feb 15th 1987,

I fucking hate them everyone Sirius my saviour is gone Bellatrix that bitch killed him and I could ever throw a proper curio at her.

My hope is gone I am weak and broken why should I live while others die am not being selfish others put their fears there hopes on me and still I am told I can't know what's going on because I am a child I never was a child because of the Dursley's I'm better off dead".

"March 23th 1987,

Back in hell again at least I got to destroy Dumbles office snake face has offered me a position at his side and gave me some interesting books by owl should I accept? At least he doesn't give me half truths I find I have a natural talent with the dark arts I'll decide later I'm not a prize to be won or pawn which that old coot treats me a".

April 1st 1987,

I just met up with my friends I and Marcus have become close I love him and he has offered himself to me how Slytherin he is and sexy.

He reminds me of a young Tom Riddle he is amazing in bed god I could die wait I already I am without my godfather I am already lost in the darkness inside.

Marcus should me how to live instead of survive I and my other friends had the most fantastic night of our lives".

"May 14th 1987,

Marcus is so cute I love him with all my heart I am very protective of him he saved me when I was trapped in my own darkest and I haven't cut for a while now the order and Dumbles would be shocked to see would there real golden boy is without the masks I would be branded as the next dark lord maybe I am too far gone but I got to admit embracing the dark side is good as much is when Marcus showed me how to kill I will always my first time at least the poor bloke didn't suffer in a flash he was dead and I murdered him".

June 23rd 1987,

Drugs, Sex and Killing are the most important things I have come to love Marcus is an excellent lover and teacher.

Must admit I have such a hangover who knew werewolves loved to party like that on a full moon lucky I am such a good brewer I've had to hid my skills for Snape I have to admit when my mother sent me a letter telling me he is my father not James I was surprised I wonder what would he say if he saw his son now I have to wear this pathetic glamours I must of killed 5 people lasted night my friends torn there remains to pieces for werewolves they are bloody great are getting rid of bodies.

June 30th 1987,

I can't believe Petunia asking what happened to me what did she think that I would be the innocent little frightened boy who coward at his uncles belt and beat me until wall started going up the walls I refused to submit I only do that to Marcus if you know what I mine.

I am not going back to Hogwarts I will not be manipulated by that man nor anyone else I am care about Remus and maybe my real father at least he saw me for who I true am well my friends want to take me out tonight tomorrow is the full moon party night must remember keep away from Ash he wishes to claim me as his mate but I won't allow it I belong to no one except my dark lover boy Marcus hopeful I won't have to hit Petunia with a wandless dark sleeping sleep or silence charm".

Remus fainted Dumbledore had tears strolling down his face Severus was white was a ghost his eyes black and empty Tim sighed and Draco looked to be in shock and Lucius looked curious.

Severus "He is my son?! Why did Lily not tell me! I could of rised him and looked after him" as rage and hurt filled his eyes. Lucius patted his shoulder "There is still time he can still be saved you are my brother and we can heal him with help".

Draco gasped "Harry is family now I treated him like shit ever moment I could get I belittled him".

Tim nodded "You two have a lot of making up to do but first we need to find him no one can know what is in this journal it would be Harry's one way ticket to Azkaban and the kiss".

Dumbledore shook his head "I have wronged this boy so much he has lost his innocence and is on the path to self destruction".

Remus awoke and howled in grieve and pain and stopped when he heard howling coming outside suddenly the group rushed outside with there wands drawn Zack grinned as he watched Marcus and Prince claim each other and kissed.

Ash stopped and growled his teeth drawn "Prince you have company"

Prince blinked and sniffed growling "Get behind me now!".

Draco gulped "Father aren't some of them the members of..."

Lucius nodded wand hand shaking slightly "Harry?"

Prince stepped forward "Go away I never want to see any of you again how dare you threaten my friends and mate with you're pathetic wands!" he hissed his face milky white like Severus covered in blood his eyes glittered darkly Dumbledore breathed "Noo...Harry?".

Harry laughed darkly "Oh don't you recognise me Albus you're little golden weapon".

Remus whimpered "Cub ...what have you done".

Harry growled warningly and looked at Remus in the face his eyes turned golden Remus collapsed as Harry laughed darkly "I think it's time for you all to leave now".

Petunia struggled to breath "Harry what has happened to you"

Marcus glared "You're that woman who left my mate for dead you're filth blood husband beat him to an inch of his life and through him in the forest and left him for dead 2 years old".

Severus swore "He did what!".

Hadrian grinned eyes twinkling darkly "Hello father so nice to see you again why are you here?".

Tim stepped in "Harry you're injured you need that wound to be treated it could get infected let me help you" he said softly Hadrian snarled "No I don't need help my wounds always heal by themselves ever sense I was 5 my magic healed them".

Marcus nodded "Prince my love you need to calm down I felt you're going into blood rage and we don't want to kill these people do we come let me help you".

Harry turned and purred darkly "You like doing this do me don't you" he snuggled into Marcus robes Marcus gave him a fangy grin "Sleep down Prince" the older boy said Draco asked "What did you just do to him?" in shock Marcus kissed Harry "You must be Draco I've heard a lot about you personal I want to rip you're throat out but my little Prince would tell me off he has an anger like his mother best not be on the wrong side off".

Severus hissed "What do you do to my son!" looking ready to murder the older male

Marcus sighed "I saved him"

Dumbledore looked tormented "What do you mean save him my boy?".

This made Marcus hissed threateningly "I found my little Prince near death I smelt his blood he would make a powerful vampire and a worthy mate I turned him but as Hadrian always reminds me nothing ever goes normal for him I found he was also bitten by a werewolf both infections should of killed him but instead merged he is a very rare one in a million Vaewolf I should him how to live instead of surviving I taught him how to defend himself and become who he should of been".

Draco looked in awe "Why has he changed so much and is he a death eater?".

Marcus tilted his head "This is the real him you saw his mask the strong powerful person you just saw was Hadrian Black Prince you know the hat wanted him in Slytherin but did was coaxed into Gryffindor my poor Prince had to be rised by lions and to the death eater question he still hasn't decided yet but it is sorely temped and I don't blame him Voldemort gave him a rather good offer and if he joins I will too".

Dumbledore felt his heartache for the boy "Marcus how old are you?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes and spoke "I've just turned 17".

Tim looked thoughtful "How about you and Hadrian come live with us he has lost out on so much and he needs his family some of us have wronged him but it is not too late to change him he is on a path to self destruction Marcus and I can see it in you're eyes you truly care and love him will you allow us to help him?".

Marcus thought it over when Zack came over "Marcus you are like a brother to me but it is time you need to look after our little Prince he is dying on the inside even if you can't see it on the out".

Marcus looked at the broken boy in his arms "Fine but he will come with us her tonight tomorrow is the full moon he needs his pack he you wish let Remus come with us you serious picked a bad time to come tonight".

Lucius asked "Why is that?".

Ash growled "Hadrian is a cub and having two dark creature inheritances is hard on anyone especially him he wanted dead but death never came his emotions and pain is unbelievable strong and he had a fight with Petunia and we are blood drunk Hadrian as you probably saw wasn't himself and before you ask we only kill those who wish it and willingly let us we do not kill anyone who does not want death".

Dumbledore smiled a bit at that "Fine my boys just to ask are any of you wizards".

Jack answered "Yes we all are but we are homed tutored with either our parents or packs the only one who has been tutored is Marcus was an orphan and was bitten at 7 years old our pack rised him the best we could he doesn't like to talk about it much".

Severus was conflicted to leave his son with them but agreed as long as Remus went with him.

The next morning he woke up his head pounding he winced "Never again I am getting that blood drunk what the bloody hell happened Marcus!".

Marcus smirked "Hello my little Prince I'll fill you in you came we us got pissed we came back to the Dursley's were Dumbledore and a couple of others were waiting on you including you're father and Remus".

"Then you went off you're rocker and threatened them and even made Remus near enough faint and that old coot cry".

Hadrian groaned "Brilliant so they know everything then?".

Marcus sighed "Yes most of it they read you're journal and you confessed so now we have to go live with them and guess who is coming with you to Hogwarts in August?".

Harry grinned and kissed Marcus "People are going to kill us you know".

Marcus smiled "I doubt it we're already dead " Harry snored "True so fancy going hunting".

Marcus was about to answer when Remus came in to see a half naked Harry laying on a naked Marcus he blushed "Right up you two...and get dressed I am getting an eye full of Marcus bits".

Hadrian growled and stood in front of Marcus "He's mine only I see him naked".

Marcus chuckled as Remus went a deep red colour at his godcub's statement Remus sniffed "Oh is that something burning ...5 minutes you too".

Next morning Harry awoke naked and found his mate laying naked on top of him he chuckled as Remus also awoke and quickly blushed and turned round Hadrian licked Marcus neck making him moan "Prince don't tease".

Remus started having a coughing fit suddenly Marcus realised where he was and who he was laying on top of and grinned "Remind me to finish off what we started off last night".

Prince growled darkly "My pleasure".

Remus pleaded "Harry please... I am you godfather and I don't think its appropriate to heard these things coming out of their godcub when there 15 years old".

Marcus chuckled and helped Harry up making him huff "But that's so unfair Remus can't you go for a walk for about half an hour".

Remus rised his eye brows "What for cub?".

Marcus started coughing "My little prince has a little bit of trouble which I can only take care off".

Suddenly Remus understood and went bright red and said "Gods kill me down...Harry cub ...there's a stream 2 minutes round the conner go take a bath".

Harry huffed making Marcus smile "What do you except me to do when I go into heat in a couple of days just take a shower?".

Remus looked ready to fall over "We will discuss it when the time comes I hope you have been using birth control potion you're too young to have cubs".

Harry nodded "Of course I'm horny but I'm not stupid" Marcus grinned "Indeed plus I've been using a pregnancy charm as well better safe than sorry but when the time comes for little tiny cub feet we want you to be Grandfather with Severus.

Lupin smiled "Of course but I hop its not for a long time and Harry I wanted to ask do you know why I look a little different?".

Harry winced "Remus my magic was out of control last night with love and protect I accidentally my have let my magic turn you and the others".

Remus turned round a little shocked "What do you mean cub?".

Marcus jumped in "Sense he lost his godfather his magic wanted to protect the only family he has left and well ...sort of looked for potentials like him Remus you are showily being turned into a Vaewolf along with the Malfoy's, Tim, Dumbledore, Petunia and his father and me congratulations you are immortal".

Remus nodded seriously "What does this mean there is little known about Vaewolves

Harry answered "Well you get all the positives of both creatures and barely any of the weakness anyone over 40 will start de-aging and those under will age until they hit 17-40

went you transform it will just feel like bad sunburn with water thrown out nothing compared what pain you are used to plus you merge with you're wolf which means you no longer need wolfsbane and sliver you only get a mild rash and for blood you can drink animal or human or even use a blood stone but once you taste human you can't drink animal but you can still use a blood stone very expensive but Harry has 10 in his vault incase of emergencies".

Remus nodded "What can kill us?".

Harry grinned "Nothing can the only way you can die is if you do it yourself willingly no potion or spell or ritual can make you do it".

Remus nodded but looked at Harry worried and Marcus snuggled into Harry neck and whispered

Hadrian smiled "Can we go now Severus is probably worried and I'm sure the others are freaking out if they have noticed changes Dumbledore will be greatly effect by now he'll look about 90 and Lucius I would say 42 also father should be at the same stage.

When they arrived at Prince Manor Marcus held his sides laughing at the distress look on Dumbledore's face "Severus you must find something we must have been hit with a curse we're de-aging too fast I look like I'm about 80 now".

Hadrian grinned "That would be may fault don't worry you'll all be dead by lunch time in about 2 hours just sit down and relax and while it out".

Draco squeaked "I'm dying I'm too young to die please Harry stop it there must be away".

Hadrian smirked "I'm sorry everyone there is no potion or ritual nor spell that can stop the process once it's already begun Draco cheer up it's not that bad death is peace and kinda like flying Remus isn't acting like you lot father are you okay you look like you're about to die where you stand".

Severus just stared at his son and suddenly yelled "How the bloody hell can you be so calm you have just came in here and told us that we have two hours to live and to just sit and wait it out have you completely lost you're mind!".

Marcus chuckled "Well we would like to offer our apologise but we are kind of busy and so none of you do something stupid we have locked all doors, placed an anti-apparition ward up and have got all you're wand and also it's best not to die with an empty stomach Remus can you make them something to eat while I and Marcus go to my room".

Marcus whacked his head "Horny brat" Prince grinned "Come on Remus forced me into a cold stream at 8 o'clock in the morning I think it's broken".

Marcus eyes filled with lust "We shall see won't we".

Remus shook his head "You two make sure you use protection and by the gods put a silencing charm up I can't sat and listen to you both making love last night was bad enough".

Harry grinned "Lucius you should really take care of Remus better then he won't be so old and grumpy".

Remus went bright red and Lucius went into a coughing fit when Draco asked "Father what did Harry mean how could you help him be less old and grumpy couldn't uncle Severus help Remus with whatever he needs?" he ask innocently Severus started choking "I certainly will not help that wolf with he's needs that is what you father's for".

Remus blushed "I'm still here you know I'm not dead yet".

Dumbledore asked tiredly "Remus my boy is what Harry saying true have we only got an hour and 15 minutes left?".

Remus smiled and nodded "Indeed but as my cub says just wait it out".

Draco "You've all lost the pot you except us to sit here and die?".

Remus nodded "Draco cub calm down as Harry said it won't hurt he said you should read this".

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses "The guide to becoming a Vaewolf"

Draco read his "So you're becoming a dark creature" as he read the title "Coming to terms with dying"

Petunia read hers "Muggle to magical dark creature" and "Pureblood Guide".

Lucius read "Dark Wizard to Dark Creature"

Severus read his "Becoming a father" "Vaewolf".


End file.
